A Day At The Office
by Shortgirl007
Summary: Stephanie works for Rangeman now. Just a little shortie about what one of their days may be like.


****

A Day At The Office

As Stephanie entered the Rangeman office at 9:00am she realized it was going to be a long day. Ranger, Tank, and Lester were already there working. Most likely each of them having been up for hours and having completed several jobs, leaving Stephanie a pile of work to get done before she even walked in the door.

It had been 6 months since she decided to take Ranger up on the position at Rangeman. She was a "do-it-all" girl. She filed, did the books, ran the office, helped with surveillance, and of course the odd distraction job.

She had settled in nicely with the boys. She even managed to sneak a few girly things into the building when they weren't looking. A new picture hung above her desk, fresh flowers were always arranged neatly on a nearby table, and once a week she would sneak a 'surprise' in each of the men's mailboxes. Tank always received chocolate, Lester got a McDonald's Happy Meal… complete with toy. Bobby received a plate of Mrs. Plum's leftovers while Hal always enjoyed his newest book of poetry (who knew?). But more importantly Ranger's box was always a surprise. One week it would be a health food bar or a piece of fruit, and the next week it would be a promissory note from Steph to go running with him the next morning.

Stephanie knew how to keep the Rangemen happy and in only six months she made a smooth transition into the family.

She sang hello to everyone as she took a seat at her desk to get started on the massive pile of work. As usual, when she was sure he wasn't looking, Stephanie snuck a glance at Ranger mentally memorizing what he was wearing. She would spend the remainder of the day slowly undressing that same image in her head. These days she got her kicks anyway she could take them.

Despite what her hormones were shouting, she hadn't been totally depraved. As soon as Ranger was convinced Steph was finished with Morelli once and for all he started to make his move. The kisses came quicker and lasted a little longer. The touches became hotter and much more frequent. And within the past month, he had stepped up the foreplay yet another notch.

Recently Stephanie had found her way into several compromising positions with Ranger. One minute they would be working a surveillance job and the next minute they would be making out in the car like a pair of teenagers in heat. Each time this happened, both of them would loose at least one article of clothing. But unfortunately, each time they would also get interrupted.

The first time was by Tank. He showed up to relieve them 30 minutes before he was suppose to. He had received a scowl from Ranger that sent chills up his spine. The second time was by Lester. Apparently he had spotted the couple on his way home one night, so he decided it would be a good idea to sneak up on them for a closer peak. What he hadn't planned on was Stephanie seeing him out of the corner of her eye and opening the door of the car just as he approached, effectively moving his testicles to a new home.

Both Stephanie and Ranger knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up in bed together. Neither of them had said so much, but that may be because whenever they were alone together, talking seemed to be the last thing on their minds.

--------------------------------

"Stephanie!"

"What? Jesus Ranger don't yell at me, I'm sitting right here."

"Sorry, where are those files for the Williams case?"

"Have you looked in the file cabinet?"

"No."

"Don't you think you should start there first then?"

"Thanks babe."

"What do you need with those now anyway? You told me last week we have at least a month to get them all straightened out, which is a good thing since it's going to take that long."

In a near whisper Ranger muffled, "Because I told you the wrong date and we actually need to have these into the lawyer by 5:00 today."

Stephanie sprang to her feet, "They what! Today! 5:00! There's no way we can get that finished. The notes aren't even complete!"

Ranger looked at her with puppy dog eyes which only ended up making her even angrier.

"Don't even give me that look Ranger. You will pay me back for this and don't even think about stepping outside of this office today. You are staying here with me until we get this mess straightened out."

Ranger didn't argue and simply gathered all the files and placed them on the large desk in the back of the room.

Stephanie made the necessary calls she needed to make to keep the day running then joined Ranger to work on the files.

-----------------------

3 hours later and some progress made, Stephanie was finally calm. Ranger must have noticed so he took the opportunity to lean into her ear and whisper, "I wouldn't have told you the wrong date if you hadn't shoved your tongue down my throat. You know how that distracts me."

Stephanie sent him her best shocked look. Her face blushed and she glanced around the room at Lester and Tank. Ranger laughed then went back to work.

Another hour passed and Ranger was beginning to get frustrated. He always hated this part of the job, which was the main reason he hired Stephanie to do it for him. He had spent the last 15 minutes looking for a certain file with no luck, so out of frustration he smashed his fist on the desk.

"What's the problem?" questioned Steph.

"I can't find the 8/17 expense report."

Stephanie stood from her chair which was seated next to Ranger and leaned across the desk causing her thigh to brush against his shoulder. The contact with her body made Ranger realize just how close they were. Then the more he thought about the touch the more he wanted.

"Here's the file. Happy now?" She mused.

Another 15 minutes passed and Ranger was still staring at the 8/17 report when he felt Stephanie's arm brush his. A few seconds later it brushed him again, then again. Finally he scooted his chair a few inches away from her to give him some space. He was on the edge and she was about to push him over.

The final straw came when she stood once more and reached across his lap for the calculator. As the side of her stomach nearly grazed his face he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Then he saw the flash of skin. As her body stretched for the file her t-shirt had risen, giving him a nice view of her flat stomach. A slight moaning sound escaped from his lips causing Stephanie to look back at him. She saw his expression and knew what was on his mind. She gave him a wink and then continued to work.

He waited for about half a minute before finally giving into his sinful thoughts.

With a growl he shouted, "Fuck!". Then slide his chair out, scooped his arm around Stephanie's waist and pulled her from the room. Glancing and Lester and Tank as they left he said, "We'll be back, _do not _come looking for us."

Ranger placed Stephanie into the elevator then hit button number 7. He stared straight at the door as she watched him. She finally caved then began rubbing her hands across his chest. "Not yet." He whispered. She stopped for a second then leaned up and placed a kiss on his neck. "Not yet." He growled. She pushed away from him. She stayed pissy until they reached the 5th floor then she stepped back and grabbed two huge handfuls of Ranger's fine Cuban ass. He jumped, turned, grabbed her hands then moaned, "Not yet."

Finally the elevator came to a stop. He grabbed her hand and forcefully pushed her into his apartment. When the door was securely fastened he grabbed her again and shoved her against the nearby wall, trapping her with his body. His hands landed slightly above her shoulders and his mouth was only inches from her own.

"Now" was all he needed to say.

They were on each other in a flash. Buttons went flying, panties were ripped, bras were tossed, never to be seen again. Zippers and t-shirts were flung onto the lampshade. As soon as they were completely naked their bodies melted together.

They quickly slid from the wall to the floor. The cool wood finishing tickling their skin added to the already hot sensations.

Ranger's mouth covered her neck, leaving no skin undiscovered. Stephanie's fingers dug into his back as she tried to pull him deeper and deeper to her. They groped each other with wild abandon, tossing and turning in the floor. At first he was on top, then they rolled and she was straddling him, then back again he had her pinned to the floor. Their bodies fought each other for control, despite the fact that each of them were now twelve steps beyond the control point.

Finally unable to wait any longer, Ranger enveloped her. He slide into her hot, wet body with so much force she nearly cried out from the pain. But as if her body was betraying her mind, the pain switched to sheer bliss in an instant. Within seconds she was thrusting against him as she begged for more into his ear.

He answered her pleas with more wanting and lust than he had ever experienced. His hands were all over her body, as he rocked her back and forth. The sounds of the room were filled with the sounds of flesh slapping together, and moans muffled on skin.

Finally able to contain his thoughts, Ranger formed a plan. He slid his right hand down her body and found his goal. As soon as the mark was hit, she jerked her ass off the floor causing him to ram into her even further. They both cried out in pleasure. Stephanie's head spun from ecstasy as the feeling of Ranger's hard cock inside of her and his soft hand caressing her clit finally became too much. She leaned into his chest, and as her orgasm made the room go black, her teeth found his shoulder and she bit him.

He felt her body stiffen in his arms and he knew his plan had worked. When she was settled he devised another plan and quickly rolled them over so she could straddle his lap.

It took her no time to take charge. Before they were completely turned she was bouncing excitedly on his cock. Her fingers moved to his chest and began circling his dark nipples. She grabbed, pinched, and pulled them as his eyes slowly started rolling to the back of his head. She felt his body stiffen as hers had done while he leaned up wrapping his arms around her back. As he began to shudder his teeth found her shoulder, marking her exactly as she had done him.

When they had finally collapsed side by side on the now warm, slightly wet floor Stephanie turned to Ranger. "You bit me."

"You started it babe."

"Think we should go finish up that work?"

"Yes, but on one condition."

"What condition would that be?"

"That you promise me as soon as we get that work done, we do this again in the bed."

Stephanie slowly rose to her feet then stuck her hand out to Ranger in an offer to help him up. "Got yourself a deal Mr. Manaso."

**__**

The End


End file.
